Serpent at The Mouth of Innocence
by morbid-smile
Summary: Sexy and Hilarious- with dark snippets OC Raven Starr is playing with fire when she provokes a long standing feud, this saucy witch just cant leave well enough alone...hot&angsty subplot of OC Gwen Lewis/Marcus Flint {sorry for the huge delay! Much more to come but I lost the journal in my move so it will be held up until I can find it}


_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters/world/etc – I own the plot, the attitude, the angst and the OC Gwen Lewis (OC Raven Starr is a character by my BFF/roomate who asked me to write this piece for her)-she has a piece on here as well (Hogwarts, A Fantasy- RaevynStarr) check it out!

-Please review-I appreciate constructive feedback! Then more to come! Have up to chap 7

**Thank you and enjoy!**

** Serpent at the Mouth of Innocence **

Raven Starr gave an exasperated sigh as she rocked on her tiptoes stretching her fingers as far as they would extend. It was no use, she still couldn't reach Flogworth Higgle`s Advanced Herbiology Volume X in the quite escape of the library. She planted her feet back firmly on the ground, proceeding to glare menacingly at it instead. After giving a quick glace around she tried again, jumping several times with no luck. "Having some trouble there Starr?" came a smooth cool voice cutting into her concentration. She whipped her head around stopping immediately.

Draco Malfoy was leaning up against the end of the bookcase with a coy smirk on his pale chiseled features. "Oh bite me Malfoy!" Raven snapped as he reached a lazy hand up pulling the book out with ease, dangling it above her head. "Love to…but first wont you bounce for me one more time for me little star" he purred staring boldly down at her cleavage and how the top button was wrinkled pulling tight containing her buxom curves. "Fuck you, I'm not one of your performing monkeys" she spat narrowing her eyes "Just give me the book Malfoy". His eyes flashed something fierce before he dropped it with a heavy thud onto the table. He ran idle fingers over the dusty cracked leather spins next to her "maybe I'll change that some day" and with that he turned on his heel vanishing around the corner. Raven gave a disgruntled sniff resuming her studying.

Gwen Lewis snuck up behind Raven. She leaned her head beside her friend "Boo" Raven jumped in her seat at the sudden noise, turning around slowly. "Boo back…you never get tired of that trick do you?" Raven laughed as Gwen leaned against her desk. "Never! Guess who I just ran into- Malfoy pissypants and my sources say it was your charms that put him in that foul mood" Gwen said with a wink. "Out with it! He hasn't been this moody since…well come to think of it he always spends his time hanging first years on hooks and playing with them " she finished with a vaguely fond smile. "He was just being a creep like usual so I took him down a few notches" Raven replied smirking back. "oooo! Well tell me all about it on the pitch!" she excitedly announced slamming Ravens homework closed. Raven made a small noise of protest "Hey! Why what's happening out there at this time of night?". "I got my hands on some Fire Whiskey...let's get in some trouble" Gwen whispered licking her lips with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she sloshed the bottle in her bag slowly.

"Oh Fuck! Now I remember why I never drink this shit" Raven coughed after an accidently larger than expected gulp of the Whiskey. Gwen laughed as she passed it "nah its not t-that bad" she got out "So what happened with Malfoy? Did you two make out?" she mocked with a wild tongue gesture. "Haha ew no! Shut up ya tart! He was just being a huge wanker…stupid Slytherin" Raven grumbled. "Hey! I resemble that remark!" Gwen protested "Not you silly!" Raven shook her head in fake distain as she took another swig. "yea, yea so?" Gwen prodded "so what?" Raven replied nonchalantly "did you two make out!" she teased with a giggle. "All you can think about it sex isn't it?" Raven sighed rolling her eyes "your point? Someone has to!" Gwen sighed back unfazed. Raven laughed tapping her feet on the wooden bleacher play hitting her on the arm.

"ooooh looky here" Gwen whispered out "look at what? Wait where did you go?" Ravens eyes searched before spotting her crouched by the railing several feet away. "shhh come here already" Gwen hushed never taking her eyes off her point of fascination "what?" Raven hissed crawling next to her. "First year Hufflepuffs out after curfew" Gwen sing-songed with a slow sinister smile creeping over her full cherry lips. Raven shared a growing smile with her "you thinking what I'm thinking?". "Oh Gods yes" Gwen replied getting to her feet. "Oi Hufflepoofters!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before turning around mooning the inspecting juvenile 'rebels'. Raven screamed in laughter doing a little jig to accompany it. "Come on! Show em how it's done Rave" Gwen hassled her "Fine, Fuck it!" she agreed taking a massive drink to bolster her decision before joining. "Hey whatchya doing?" Raven asked watching Gwen pull her wand out of her combat boots pointing it at the middle Hufflepuff. She simply licked her lips in response, murmuring a curse under her breath. Suddenly dirty socks began projectile vomiting out of his mouth with no end in sight, the girls howled with laughter. "check this shit out" Raven whispered pointing her wand at the terrified boy on the end hissing something barely audible before the rear of his pants burst open in a avalanche of Chocolate Frogs. The girls almost couldn't breath they were crying with hilarity as they shared a high five. The other boys started screaming as they attempted to pull their bodily function challenged friends back to the castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts poofters!" Gwen called after them still chuckling "ah brilliant they will be in the hospital wing at least a few days" Raven breathed. "Wonder if anyone will try to eat those" they giggled in amused disgust watching the frogs hop over the lawn aimlessly.

Raven giggled to herself as she staggered through the deserted hall hearing the distant ribbets of lost frogs. She kicked at the stone floor turning the corner before suddenly being thrown off balance when she smacked right into something. A strong firm arm caught her around the waist smoothing long fingertips over the luscious curves of her womanly hips. She slowly looked up her eyes locking with stormy grey orbs as Draco Malfoy gazed down at her "why hello, hello" he breathed. Raven opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "and what's a bright star like yourself doing out after curfew all alone…smelling as ripe and delicious as a whore after last call" he continued leaning in surprisingly close inhaling next to her pouty crimson lips, the lingering smell of fiery booze unable to be concealed.

Her eyes widened and she giggled softly, he smirked "well?" he pressed. "Well I don't have to tell you Malfoy and what are _you_ doing out this late?" she replied in a fluctuated tone that oh so gave a way drunk manor trying to fane disinterest. He gave a breathy chuckle as his hand covertly moved down to the curve of her rounded juicy arse, ruffling her short pleated skirt. She did a quick double take as she noticed but didn't make a move to stop him. "I'm a Prefect- it means I can do pretty much anything I wish with little to no repercussions…you on the other hand, I could write you up for not being in bed" he said with a threaten dark smile. Raven snorted and threw her head back with laughter "yea yea yea whatever Malfoy! You mean not in _your_ bed!" she got out between laughs. She picked up his hand that was resting comfortably on her backside with her index finger and thumb dropping it, like it was a bit of rubbish she didn't want to touch for very long. She gave a smug confident smile up to him placing a hand on her cocked hip, his smile faded fast at this gesture. He looked her up and down taking his time… [her creamy goose bumped thighs- painfully short skirt- stark whit blouse with several less buttons done than when he saw her last though it was still trying its best not to revile those perfectly shaped large breasts- Ravenclaw tie draped casually undone around her soft neck, plump supple lips, piercing fiery blue eyes and long thick cascading inkwell black hair that fell over her shoulders].

"You know Starr you're not bad…for Ravenclaw" he said slowly. She gritted her teeth at his words "you fucking slimy Slytherin git! She growled with warning. "Awe come on now…you know you want it" he smirked flashing his eyebrows up only once. "Oh please! Go bother some Gryffindor, PRICK!" and with that she shoved past him starting to walk away. "No one walks away from me little star" she sneered grabbing her waist sharply whirling her back around against his thick brod chest. She let out a startled peep before she was abruptly cut off with his lips crashing down on hers. Her body stiffened eyes wide with confusion as his lips passionately went to work. The moment that she relaxed into him he swiftly pulled away. With out so much as a word he walked backward down the corridor smirking at her until the darkness swallowed him up completely.

Raven stayed rooted to the spot baffled. She touched a hand to her lips cocking her head to the side still trying to come to grips as to what….

**Just happened.**


End file.
